


Daddy Doesn't Share

by Iridogorgia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Jim is a Little Shit, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Sex in Public - kinda, Smut, molliarty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridogorgia/pseuds/Iridogorgia
Summary: Someone slips Molly his number, and of course Jim knows.  He always knows.  Only question is now, what's he gonna do about it?AU around TGG, established Molliarty.





	Daddy Doesn't Share

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom is always so inspiring, this is a dent in the mountain of ideas I've gotten from everyone.
> 
> Prompt from ribcage: “Daddy doesn’t share.”

"Daddy doesn't share, Molly-mine, have you forgotten?"

Molly froze as she came in the door to her home.  She knew Jim worked out of her flat sometimes, said that ‘slumming it’ gave him more brilliant ideas than his tasteful, expensive decor, but she hadn’t been expecting him tonight.  In fact, she’d been expecting him for lunch and gotten a terse text that something had come up and he’d had to cancel. She assumed she’d see him some time in the next week, she didn’t usually ask for details about his work and he never volunteered.

Molly had run into a new doctor at the hospital, all dark hair and light eyes and sharp cheekbones, she’d gotten to chatting with him while they ate at the same table.  The man had slipped his number into her cardigan while they were tossing their rubbish and she’d found it later, but… Jim was never jealous, he was so confident in his own animal magnetism that the only real competition for her affection was Toby.

It had been months since she’d broken up with Jim from IT, but her relationship with Jim Moriarty had picked up right where that had left off.  She had called Jim from IT down to the morgue, during an autopsy of a man with a similar build as him, because there’d been some a little _off_ about him, just a little _dangerous_ , and she wanted to make sure he saw her with something sharp in her hand, butchering someone who could have been him, in case he didn’t take the breakup well.  ‘ _Jim, I don’t think this is working out_ ,’ the flash of a scalpel and she’d held the man’s surprisingly nice kidney in her hands.

Well, her plan had the opposite effect.  Jim Moriarty had shed the skin of Jim from IT like a snake and pulled her closer, ‘ _I agree, darling, that fool was much too mellow for someone with wicked fangs like you_.’ And that was that.  They’d been together ever since.  He’d praised her skill, admired her ingenuity, and had taken her against the cold steel cabinets as soon as she’d scrubbed up from the post mortem.

These were shaping up to be the best months of her life.

She cautiously stepped closer, within arms reach, and he ran one hand up her shoulder to cup the back of her head gently.

He pulled her closer, dark eyes heavy and face dangerously calm, "Have you gotten bored, my darling?  Do I need to make things more...exciting for you?" He smiled as her pupils dilated and her breath hitched in her throat.

He ran one finger down the center of her chest, caressing each pearl button on her cardigan, before he slipped his hand into the large side pocket and pulled a slip of paper out with two fingers.  "And what might this be, Molly Hooper?"

She swallowed nervously, she'd meant to throw it in the trash where it belonged, but then there'd been a ten car pile up and things had gotten so busy... "A... a colleague gave me his number."  Honesty was the best policy when it came to Jim in Daddy mode.

He clucked his tongue, flipping the paper open.  Molly paled, that guy was DEAD if Jim found out where he lived.  He studied the handwriting, face impassive. "Robert. How...ordinary.  Handwriting so sloppy, he simply MUST be a doctor." While Jim studied the back of the receipt with an intensity that rose hairs on the back of her neck, Molly took note of his relaxed posture.  Lying. He was tense as hell.

His eyes flicked over to her.  "I can't blame him, really, you're just so damn adooooorable.  And I bet you made one of those funny morgue jokes. How could I possibly blame him for being attracted to the brightest star at Saint Bart's?"  He tucked the paper into his pocket. "I should probably still lay claim, though, so he'll know you've been pleasured tomorrow morning at the coffee machine."  Jim smirked and reached out, popping the first button on her cardigan. "Might take all night." She shivered, arching into his touch. "Oh yes, I simply MUST leave a mark or two where he can see, musn't I?"

He yanked on the back of her head, mouth colliding with her throat as he walked her back to the wall.  He sucked on her pulse point hard enough to make her moan and bit down viciously, she knew there’d be a lurid violet mark there tomorrow.  She ran her fingers through his hair and gripped him, holding him to her neck when he tried to pull away. 

“Why are you jealous?” She gasped as his slender hand found its way into her sensible trousers. 

“I’m _not_ ,” Jim muttered against her, sliding over the front of her underwear with his talented fingers.

“Mhmmm,”  Molly agreed low in her throat.  Jim yanked his head out of her grasp in surprise, pulling his hand out of her pants.

“What did you say?” He asked, sending her a grin so sharp it could _cut_.  He caged her in with his arms, one on each side of her head.

“I said,” she panted, “mhmm.  I made a noise of agreement. Yes, I’m so _sure_ you’re not jealous of the handsome doctor I ate lunch with.  How did you know? CCTV, Jim from IT?” It rhymed, and she giggled.

He’d never disappeared, not really, and had just cut down his shift to part time, two days a week.  He always made sure it was the same time as Molly’s and tried to see how many times he could work his way into her pants before their lunch hour.  His record was four and a half. They were getting known around the hospital as the cutest nerdy couple. Robert, being new, couldn’t have known. More’s the pity for him, Jim thought darkly.

He ran his tongue over his sharp incisors.  She followed the movement and he snapped his teeth together in a wolfish smile.  A blush rose high on her cheeks and she arched her back ever so slightly.

“Did you want to play, darling?”  Oh, she was always so full of surprises, his Molly.

“I _wanted_ to have _lunch_ with my _boyfriend_.”  Her tone was biting, contrary to the soft, aroused expression on her face.

“Daddy’s sorry, pet,” he purred, raking his eyes down her body, “Something…inconvenient came up.”  He slid off his blazer, leaving him in his crisp white shirt sleeves. He held the garment out to her.  “Get changed for me.”

Molly smiled, taking his blazer and folding it neatly over her arm.  She gave him a flirty look from under her lashes and said lowly, “Don’t peek, Daddy.”

He’d had to shift his stance slightly from the sudden surge of blood to his groin.

Jim pulled out his mobile.  Time for a little excitement. 

She came back a few minutes later, wearing nothing but his blazer, one single button done in the middle, hints of her breasts to the side and her sex hidden in shadow.  She wiggled her torso side to side and gave him a shy smile. “Yeah?”

He gave her a wide smile.  “Yeah. Sebby’s waiting out front.  Let’s go.”

She froze, her smile stuck on her face.  She reached up to automatically pull the lapels a little tighter.  “What?”

He nodded to the door.  “Sebby’s here to pick us up.  Let’s go.” He smirked at her.  “Have you lost your nerve? You’re the one who wanted to play, pet.”

She looked him up and down before straightening her spine and smoothing out the expensive fabric.  “Alright, Dear Jim, whatever you want.”

She checked the hallway before darting out in front of him, waiting by the wall of the stairwell as he took his time locking up the apartment, giving his reassurances to Toby, before lazily striding toward her and holding out his elbow.  She took it gently, walking down the steps as delicately as a doe through the forest. Jim couldn’t help but think that anyone walking up would get a very good look at what he considered his rightful property. He tightened his hold imperceptibly and she paused, one pedicured foot on the stair below.

“What is it, Jim?”  Her voice was focused, concerned.  She knew there was an edge of outside danger from dating Jim Moriarty.  She had become accustomed to several cues that a threat was nearby. Jim tensing when he should be relaxed was one of them.

He forced himself to give her a grin.  He couldn’t give give up the game now. “Nothing, Molly-my-Bell.”

She looked like she didn’t believe him, but before she knew it, she was rushing outside to Sebastian, who had the car idling in front of her building and the door held open.

She ducked inside, giggling, while Sebastian admired the clouds, and when Jim went in after her, he quietly commended, “That’s why I keep you around, Sebby, you’re so _smart._ ”

Sebastian had the address, and he pulled smoothly away from the curb, keeping his eyes on the road instead of in the rearview mirror, where he would have had such a show that Jim would have probably plucked his eyes out for watching.

Molly was asride Jim, his hands gripping her hips tightly.  She was gasping, muscles quivering.

He was buried in her up to the hilt, but she wasn’t allowed to ride him.  Not yet.

Not until she was ready to explode.

He passed the ride by kissing her lazily, hands never moving from their iron grip on her hips, but thumbs tracing slow circles over her iliac crests as he whispered all of the filthy things he was going to do with her.  She panted and whined and tried to rub herself against him, just a little. His fingers tightened and she didn’t try again.

They pulled up to a nice house on a tree-lined street, Sebastian smoothly parking before turning around.  Jim didn’t look at him. “Take a walk, Sebby, come back in fifteen minutes. Don’t go too far.”

Sebastian nodded, “Sure thing, boss." 

As soon as the door closed, Jim lifted her by her hips and SLAMMED her back down on him.  She tried to muffle her screams and Jim snarled at her, “No. Be loud. _Someone_ needs to hear you.”

She’d been wound up the entire ride, so her first orgasm was easy.  He coaxed it out of her within five strokes, but he wasn’t done yet.  She was wet, slippery, the car starting to smell of sex. Jim wanted it to _reek_.  She was yelling, but he wanted her to _scream_.

‘W..Who needs to hear me?” She panted out, working herself up to her second orgasm quickly.  His dick was just so _good_...  He ran one hand over her ass and slapped it.  Molly moaned, seated herself firmly on him, ground down and kissed him.  He bit her lips and she grazed her teeth over his tongue.

Against her mouth, he murmured, “We’re in front of Doctor Robert’s house.  I’m going to fuck you so loud he’ll have to come see what’s happening, and then he’s going to catch us.”  She gasped and pulled back, but the dark, possessive look on her face just made her _wetter_.  “He’s going to see you fucking me, Molly Hooper, and you’re going to let him.”

Sometimes, Jim being possessive annoyed her.  She was her own woman, she could do what or whom she pleased, Jim be damned.  Normally, he reveled in her independence because it meant he was a choice that she made over and over and over.  Right now, the pure evidence of how much he _wanted_ her, how much he _needed_ her, set her body on fire.  He touched her _just so_ , she screamed his name, and came a second time.  

There was a knock on the window, but Jim was too busy pulling Molly through to her third orgasm, hands and lips and tongue plying her, her toes curling viciously and her back arching, his cock filling her at a pace he absolutely could not maintain while she wailed her pleasure.  He came with a shout, a word that might have been her name and might have been ‘mine’.

She was incoherent, falling forward to lean against his chest while she tried to bring her heart rate down and even out her breathing.  He adjusted his blazer so it covered all of the important bits, making sure her face was turned toward the window. At the next insistent knock, Jim rolled the tinted window down, putting on his sharpest smile.

“You must be Robert, so glad to meet you.”

The man at the window in a sweater vest and pressed slacks was staring at Molly’s face.  He was handsome, and Jim’s mood soured a little as he realized the man’s resemblance to Sherlock.  Molly really shouldn’t flaunt her pressure points so freely.

Molly herself could barely focus, but gave a sated smile and a little wave.

As Jim ran one hand up her back, the look on the good doctor’s face was just so _satisfying_. Jim gave his sharpest smile and the doctor blanched.

Fifteen minutes up, Sebastian came jobbing up, tossing open the door and pulling away to Jim’s jaunty “Ta!” and Molly’s low chuckle as they left a very confused, strangely aroused Doctor Robert standing in front of his house.

\--

Robert was ready to toss the entire machine in the trash, he swore.  Ever since that day, he’d been unable to concentrate. Unable to complete paperwork, barely paying attention to patients.

All he could think about was Molly Hooper’s thoroughly fucked body laying across a dark haired man in the backseat of an expensive car.

He hadn’t been able to bring himself to be in the same room with her since then, but he’d seen her in the cafeteria from time to time, and she would send him brilliant smiles that he couldn't return.

Now, in his distraction, he appeared to have broken his computer.  The IT guy should have been here ten minutes ago.

Jim walked into Robert's office, knocking lightly on the door first.  "Jim from IT! Having trouble, Doctor?" He gave him the same knife-like grin from the car and Robert froze, eyes going wide, before he almost jumped out the window of his corner office.  Jim gave a low laugh and said, "Oh don't worry, I just had to make a statement. Molly Hooper is mine, and if you so much as look at her again, your penis will be in a jar for medical students to laugh at.  Now, show me what the problem is."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it ;)


End file.
